of_men_and_titansfandomcom-20200214-history
Claude Anatole
Original= |-|Resumed mortality= Claude Anatole was a mysterious False human immortal who made one canon appearance as a minor antagonist in Book III, notable as an example of an immortal who was forcibly returned to a mortal state without dying. Past The RP makes a passing mention of Claude and Damien having once been friends before turning into bitter foes with a murderous mutual hatred. What is not elaborated is that at some point Damien as an immortal became an acquaintance of the Anatole family in North America, whose European ancestors had unsuccessfully attempted to create a True Elixir in pact with a tiste. Nonetheless they continued dabbling in alchemy and discovered a technique to transmute lead into gold, allowing for them to amass considerable wealth. Claude Anatole was dying of a fever and Damien whose blood had been infused with the True Elixir voluntarily donated some to his family who used it to craft a faulty copy, creating a False Elixir. It saved Claude's life and granted him a form of immortality. Damien's motivations however weren't altruistic, he had initially regarded him as an experiment to test if he could stop people from dying and had little regard for the mental impact it would have. WIP Book III: Danger Close Although believed to have been permanently killed his consciousness survived in an amulet carried by a homonculus servant who sought to fully revive him. They teamed up with Dr Mosley who was in possession of an ancient stone tablet to summon Salvia and a masked killer in the city of Millersville, luring Damien in a plot to siphon energy from the Horan soul fragment he contained. Upon success Anatole was reborn in a ritual that granted him a new immortal shell and dressed in mystic gold robes that enhanced his strength. He proceeded to devour his homonculus servant, stirring disgust from Damien who realised his foe's psychosis and immediately tried to cancel Anatole's immortality via an ultimatum transmutation. Thwarting his attempt, the two engage in a drawn out vicious battle, repeatedly crippling and maiming each other but continuously regenerating from each wound. Claude soon extends more havoc by revealing his geokinetic power, while Damien who was himself temporarily enhanced from the ritual begins to lose his extra strength and revert to his normal form. However with the aid of nearby allies the rampaging immortal is soon subdued in a location isolated from civilians. Although tempted to behead and kill him a second time, the knowledge of Alfred's return prompts Damien to spare Anatole and recognize his responsibility for the mad immortal's sad existence. He successfully removes Anatole's false immortality, knowing this would also wipe his memories, hoping to grant him a chance at a sane and happy life. Aftermath Anatole became a ward of the state but was placed in a mental institute for his despondent behaviour as someone with no name or recollection of his past. The mystic robes were later taken in to be studied for their strange properties, their current whereabouts or status remains unknown. Lacking a birth certificate he would be given a new name: 'John Smith' and would be released from psychiatric care five years later when physically aged 16. Personality Nothing is known about his original personality but as an immortal he seems to have become a twisted sociopath who took childish glee in inflicting harm on others. Devoid of empathy he had no qualms with killing a loyal servant after they had fulfilled their use to him. He was capable of persuading the Masked Man into a temporary alliance to hunt and kill Damien. After WIP. Powers and Abilities * False Immortality (formerly): Claude Anatole made no direct pact with a tiste thus was allowed to keep using his original name. Although his power derived from Damien's blood it was an approximation of the original and did not function identically to true immortality, making him vulnerable to beheading and lacking a sixth sense. Otherwise he could still revive from most injuries and stopped ageing. After being subjected to an ultimatum transmutation he completely lost this ability but didn't revert to his chronological age. * 'Geokinesis: '''He was born with the power to psychically manipulate earth-based materials such as rock and concrete. * '''Hand-to-hand combat: '''During his fight with Damien he demonstrated some proficiency in fighting but was relying more on the raw power of his mystically enhanced strength rather than sheer skill. Trivia *He seems to make a reference to ''Highlander when he said there can only be one during his fight with Damien. This is now taken to have meant his intent to kill or incapacitate all immortals until he was the last one before those ambitions were permanently quashed. *Thematically Anatole was meant to represent a far more unhinged mirror to Damien's original appearance in Book II. This enforced the latter's change through through his burgeoning humanity and eventual mercy contrasted against the former's depravity and consistent malice. *Originally he was conceived as a potential supporting antagonist for the Book III prototype 'The Vanishing' where he would have teamed up alongside Dr Mosley and a homunculus clone of Damien's mother all working in conjunction to permanently kill their shared foe. Unlike his canon counterpart this version of Anatole was considerably overpowered, his ability to regenerate more akin to true immortality and possessing the ability to predict future events rather than geokinesis. Category:Character Category:Male Character Category:Immortal Category:Canon Character